


The Art of Far and Near

by alexandeer



Series: Harry is Raised By Others Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMFs, Blood Adoption, Character Bashing, Dark Magic, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Harry/Tom/Severus, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Family, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), James has a sister, Light Magic, Lucius has a sister, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Light Side, Multi, Nothing happens between Harry and them for a long time!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Resurrection, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Adeline Malfoy was happily married to Evangeline Potter and doing her Alchemy mastery in France when her wife's family was attacked. Suddenly she was a mom and also planning to resurrect a crazy dark lord and hopefully return his sanity. No big deal, clearly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title was taken from this quote: "Alchemy is the art of far and near, and I think poetry is alchemy in that way. It's delightful to distort size, to see something that's tiny as though it were vast" - Robert Morgan
> 
> Credit for the Harry Potter characters and world of course goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I simply created two characters who came to play in this world. Nicholas Flamel and his wife Perenelle are partially based on the characters in the books etc and partially on historical facts and myths surrounding them. But mostly I just decided to play with them. 
> 
> Most events in canon leading up to the night Voldemort attacked the Potters still take place with a few differences. A main one being the fact that James and Lucius each have a sister who are married. James's sister is called Evangeline Genevieve Dorea Potter-Malfoy and Lucius's sister is called Adeline Heloise Malfoy. Adeline and Evangeline are also close friends with Severus and supported Voldemort before it became clear he was losing his mind, though they still had a reasonably good relationship with James. Severus doesn't go to Albus for help but to Evangeline and Adeline. 
> 
> So another work in progress, oops! I am also working on my other stories though but the muse insisted I wrote this and you have to keep the muse happy :) Hope everyone enjoys this!

Evangeline, Adaline and Severus had determined that tonight would be the night Voldemort attacked the Potters. Evangeline and Severus were currently hiding behind countless concealment charms and behind some strategically placed bushes. Adaline had stayed home at their manor in France, something which Evangeline was glad about. Things could turn ugly very quickly and she didn’t want her beloved wife to get hurt. 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to save her brother’s whole family which consisted of him, James, his wife Lily, their son Harry and their unborn child. She knew Severus wanted to save Lily and the boy, he held no love for James and Evangeline could not blame him after the cruelties her brother and his friends had subjected him to. Evangeline wasn’t exactly fond of Lily, not after she had abandoned her and Severus in their fifth year. Not that she wanted to see either of them dead. If she could she would save Lily and James, but if she could only save one person from this badly warded hell hole she would save their son. 

Severus and Evangeline watched as Voldemort, Wormtail and two other death eaters arrived. It was a small group, but she knew Voldemort would expect this to be easy. If James and Lily weren’t using everything they knew about magic, it would be easy to kill a toddler. Evangeline knew someone else had to have placed these wards, she couldn’t see her brother’s or his wife’s magical signature. Whoever had placed them was either an incompetent idiot or had purposefully messed with them. They gave the illusion of safety, but it was just that; an illusion. 

Evangeline waited before Voldemort and his followers entered the house before signalling to Severus to follow her. She swallowed when she saw the house light up in the telling green colour of the killing curse and blasted the door open. She threw a disembowelment curse at Pettigrew, making him scream in pure agony and then stunned the two death eaters. She placed a binding spell on the trio which wouldn’t allow them to leave unless dead or taken by someone else. 

Then she and Severus walked upstairs, listening to the Dark Lord argue with Lily. He asked her to step aside three times, but she refused. She was desperate to save her son and was willing to do anything to protect him. It was one of the few things Evangeline appreciated about her. 

“He kept his promise.” Severus whispered softly, “I didn’t think he would.” He sounded confused. 

It was very surprising Voldemort kept his promise, although it likely would not save Lily anyways, as the man wasn’t exactly sane these days. It was why Evangeline and Adaline had moved to France and lived under a Fidelius Charm. As they had not taken the mark, it meant they were safe from the Dark Lord’s ever diminishing sanity. 

She watched Severus turn pale and his eyes tear up when they heard Voldemort say the killing curse again. Lily’s last words reminded her son that he was loved. 

“Come on,” Evangeline whispered and pulled Severus with her. 

They entered the small bedroom where Harry was crying in his crib and Voldemort had his wand pointed at the toddler. Evangeline cast a quick body bind, while Severus levitated a mirror in front of Voldemort as the man himself was firing another killing curse. It reflected on him and made him scream from the undoubtedly terrible pain. He was reduced to ash, bones and blood. There was also a wraith hanging around Harry and a slight sliver of the Dark Lord’s soul which attached itself to the toddler. 

Severus quickly gathered some of it, knowing Adaline had certain plans with it and it was easier to focus on this rather than on grieving his once friend. Evangeline quickly picked up Harry and grabbed some of his belongings. She noticed a box that noted it contained precious items in her brother’s handwriting and shrunk it to place it in the pocket of her robes. 

Neither of them had noticed the wraith or the small soul piece. The wraith was interested that they collected his remains. Normally this only happened when someone was planning to resurrect a person, yet these people had just killed him. He recognised them, his dearest Severus and the bright witch who was so unlike her brother who fought on a different side. Voldemort, in his wraith form, decided to follow them and see what they were planning. He attached himself to Severus’s robes and felt them all apparate away. 

 

When Albus Dumbledore entered the Potter house in Godric’s Hollow, which he had warded and placed under a fidelius he noticed Peter Pettigrew, with insides that were definitely no longer inside, two men with death eaters masks that were stunned and James Potter’s dead body. He walked upstairs and saw Lily, but not the boy. There were some bones, ash and blood on the floor that clearly belonged to an adult. Had someone taken the boy?

All these months of careful scheming had been destroyed because someone had clearly not stuck to the plan. It had been bad enough that Severus Snape had not joined his side, he had hoped to make the man make a vow but he had not come. Dumbledore had just received a note that asked to hide the Potters but Severus never stopped by. It meant he had to actually find another Potions teacher, as Slughorn had decided to retire. Very annoying. 

But now the boy was gone too. A terrible thing. Still, he could spin a story. He would either use the Longbottom boy or say Harry was placed with relatives. Yes that would be good. He was sure he could find the child before it was time to attend Hogwarts, if not he could always create a Golem and claim someone had killed the boy. 

He also needed to figure out how to deal with Sirius, now Peter was bleeding all over the carpet. Dumbledore wanted to seriously curse whoever had come here before him. How dare they ruin his plans?! Now he would need to start planning all over again and use up even more favors, terrible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short but, I hope you like it! If anyone has suggestions (or sees any mistakes) feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Also, doing a second version of this story. Sort of. The first chapter will be the exact same but after that the story takes a different turn already. It will be called 'The Alchemy of Life' and should be posted soon :) I apparently can't choose things so that story will have things that this story doesn't have. For example this one has Tom/Severus/Harry as a pairing and that one will see Harry with someone his own age (no idea who yet though!) and while this story has Slytherin Harry, that one will probably have Ravenclaw Harry

Evangeline and Severus, and the hitchhiking Dark Lord, had apparated to the French branch of Gringotts with Harry where they met up with Adaline, Lucius and Nicholas Flamel. They had a lot to discuss but agreed that Adaline and Evangeline should sort out the adoption first. 

While they waited on their account manager, Nicholas and Adaline discussed the various ways in which they could resurrect Voldemort. The Dark Lord listened in shock and amusement when he realised they were truly planning on bringing him back to life. He had expected to live as a wraith for decades, but these people were planning on bringing him back after only hours!

The adoption process didn’t take long, after all Adaline and Evangeline were related to Harry already and had a good claim to raise him, especially after what the goblins called their heroic rescue of the little boy. They used a blood adoption and Harry’s hair became as blonde as Adaline’s hair but remained curly like his father’s and Evangeline’s hair. His eyes remained became hazel, with small specks of gray in them. His nose began to resemble Evangeline’s a little and his eye shape changed to Adaline’s. That was all they could tell so far, as he was obviously too young to tell how much he would resemble the two women in the end. 

They decided to rename him, mostly for his privacy and safety, but also because they felt it was good to name him their heir. Little Harry was now called Hadrian Duane Abraxas Malfoy-Potter, Hadrian Malfoy for short. They decided to use that name on most of his documents so no one would know he was the Boy-Who-Lived as the papers had already begun to call him. 

 

In the meantime Sirius Black decided to make his way to France. He was grieving and knew that if Harry was alive, Evangeline had something to do with it. He knew she lived in France, he just wasn’t sure where. James visited his sister and her wife sometimes but had never brought his own wife or friends to their manor. They weren’t exactly friends with her after all, after she had become friends with several Slytherins including Snivellus. 

It wasn’t like he and James were bullies, they were doing the world a favor but Evangeline couldn’t see that. Clearly her mind had been poisoned by all those evil dark slytherins. Still, he needed to see her and get his godson. It was his duty after all and he couldn’t let Harry be poisoned too. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Alchemy of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311724) by [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer)




End file.
